


Honey To A Bee (Sollux x Reader)

by Fake_and_Gay (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 14,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fake_and_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux x Shy!Molested!Reader Fanfiction. You move to a new school with no friends and no intentions of making some. Then he shows up and all plans go down the drain. Your mind Is wiped clean as you get a new perspective in life. When the time comes, you can't seem to let him go. You are his Honey, and he is your Bee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> Homestuck doesn't belong to me of course. Both you and Homestuck belong to the Dark Lord Hussie.
> 
> Some chapters may be shorter or longer than others so please don't be disappointed when an update is a short one or an authors note.
> 
> Trigger warning! The triggers of this story may include: mention of rape, molestation, suicidal thoughts and actions, etc. If this triggers you, I suggest you not read this.

Your POV

It's not every day you get to move. New places, new people, new stores, new everything. But not for you. You have been moving from home to home since you were ten. You haven't minded because you don't talk much anyways. But it's gotten to you over the years. Never living in the same area, Never sustaining a friend for more than a year ( if you manage to get one), never having the same family for too long either.

Yes, you are a foster kid. At first, you weren't aware of how things happened in the department. But after dozens of families that discarded you after they used you, you've gotten used to how it works. Many people have asked an array of questions once they find out, but the most common is, "What about your biological parents?". This question isn't usually answered. You don't like telling people, for good reasons, that is. The answer you usually give is they died in a car accident, when they don't except 'nothing' as a valid answer.

The real story? Let's start it at around when you were five years old.


	2. The Backstory Part 1: Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say other than Sollux will probably be introduced somewhere in the next few chapters or so. So enjoy this chapter!

Your POV

Your name is (f/n) (l/n) but your friends mostly call you (n/n). You are 5 years old and very social. You were the cute little angel that everybody liked. 

Your (biological) mother, or Mommy, had work until 5 o' clock that day so your (biological) father, or Daddy, came to pick you up. 

You remember thinking in the car that today was going to be so much fun because daddy doesn't have time to spend with you very often.

You were thinking about how much you resemble your daddy. You have his vibrant (e/c) orbs, his nose an his (messy/tidy) (h/c) hair. You have your mother personality and her freckled, small body. She is so pretty you think.

Suddenly your mind drifts off to another subject. 

"Daddy?" You ask sweetly.

" Yes sweetie?" He responds with the same kind of care.

"What are we going to do today?"

"It's a surprise!" He exclaims.

"Awwwwww... I wanna know!" You whine

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise!"

"I know... but will it be fun?"

"Yes... it will be fun indeed."


	3. The Backstory Part 2: Boo Boos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this story is progressing slowly, but I like it that way. More time to develop the Feels more intense-like. So here I bring you, Chapter 3! Sorta cuz I dunno I guess I should count these few parts as a prologue. Any way remember to review! I'll be sure to answer.

In that time, you were wondering what that meant. But looking back, you keep saying you should have seen it coming, and yet you know you couldn't have done anything about it.

After that was said, the rest of the car ride was silent. Once you got home, Daddy made dinner and helped you with your homework. Then he helped you put away your things.

"Sweetie, are you ready to have fun?" He called.

"Yeah!" you exclaimed happily.

"Ok then! Come here~" he says lovingly.

"Okay!!!" You cheer.

You then skip happily across the dinning room table, through the kitchen, all the way to your living room, and sit on the couch next to your daddy. It seems he is waiting for you to calm down because you are jumping up and down in your spot with anticipation an excitement. You can't help it! Your just soooooo bored! Finally, after a small wait, you have calmed down. He then turns to look at you with a weird emotion in his eyes. He places a hand on your shoulder and says,

"I'm gonna check you for bruises, okay? It seems that skipping around like that may have caused a few boo-boos."

"But Daddyyyyyyyyy, I don't feel hurt anywhereeeee. Why can't we play now?" You whine. 

"Now (f/n), Just because you don't feel it doesn't mean it isn't there." He says a little more seriously. You guess he has a point. 

"Fiiiiiiiiine" you state. 

He starts by examining your parts that are visible with clothes on. Then, he slowly starts removing your clothes. 

"Daddy, do you have to take them off?"

"Yes, of course. Then it wouldn't be thorough." He says.

"Okay..." You say a little wearily. 

Soon enough you have no clothes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cliffy, huh? Your probably hatin in me right now but I decided the chapter was getting a little to long. oh well see ya tomorrow! :) Just kidding I'm doing a spectacular triple update!


	4. The Backstory Finale: Spoiled Surprises

"Daddy! Don't look at me like that! Your scaring me!" You whimper/scream. He was indeed scaring you. The look in his vibrant (e/c) eyes, looked all most like a predator, Hungry. That's what scared you the most. 

He was gently stroking your sides, and feeling his hands on your skin made it crawl. 'why is daddy doing this?' You think. He starts lowering his hands until there in between your thighs.

You start to panic. In school they taught you that no one can touch your private parts. He keeps touching you there, it uncomfortable, wired and you don't like it one bit.

"Daddy... please stop... teacher says that you aren't supposed to touch me there...." 

"Teacher is wrong, sweetie~"

He Finally stops after a while and helps you to go take a shower and surprisingly doesn't touch you like he did before, which relieves you. Once your done, you hear mommy's car in the drive way. You try to run to the door, but daddy stops you. 

He says, "Don't tell mommy about all the fun we had today. Okay sweetie? We want it to be a surprise!"

"Okay daddy..."

Then he lets you go and you go running happily to mommy. 

Over the time, it got worse and soon enough your virginity was gone at 12. That was the last stand. You told Mommy and she called social services, ending up losing your mom and dad, being in your first foster home by 13. 

Those were the worst memories. The memories that haunted you in your sleep, and broke down your mental state slowly. The endearing words but the rough gestures. The 'no spoiling surprises!'. The thing you hated the most, surprises.

But that would soon change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'm feeling real passionate about his fic, so I'll be updating constantly, no matter how much views or shit like that I get.


	5. Not A Morning Person

It's Monday. The worst day of the week. This is your second week being in your latest home. You were adopted. They look nicer than the last ones at least. It took awhile to move in, but the room was big and nice so everything fit well.

It was a large room, with the roof inclined in places because it served as the attic. But contrary to your original beliefs, it was neither musty nor run-down in any way.

They helped you move in, but let you do the cosmetic decisions, from the placement of the bed to the color of the walls, which were a (light/vibrant/dark) (c/c) by the way. You are happy that they are nice so far. You are silently hoping that they stay true to that first impression and be nice. 

The thrill of finally being adopted and not jumping from home to home has gotten you in a mood that you haven't been in a while. Extremely Happy. It feels like nothing could have brought you out of that amazing mood, but Monday sure did take the cake. And then it's the first day of school too. That made it even better.

Difficult task of the day #1: Getting outta the comfy, warm bed and into the cold world. 

You groan. Sadly, it has to be done. You groggily lift your head and blink a few time to un-blurify (what are you talking about that is a real word) your surrounding and stop being disoriented. You yawn lazily and stretch out like a cat. "Mmmm..." You grumble to the feeling of your bones un-stiffening (yes, that is a real word too (=^ェ^=)). You finally decide that you've stretched out enough. You slowly swing your legs off the side of the bed. Getting up you think to yourself 'I'm so not a morning person.' 

Difficult task of the day #2: Go brush your teeth and clean the slobber off your face. 

You get to doing that buy shuffling around mindlessly 'till you loose your train of thought. Then, you remember what your looking for. The Elusive bathroom. 'It looks so far awaaaaaay...'

You slowly shuffle your feet until they stop in front of the bathroom sink. You look in the mirror in front of you. Your reflection stares blankly into your (e/c) eyes, sorta dull from the morning. Your bed head is a mess, (h/l) (h/c) sticking out in every direction. You lean a little and start brushing your teeth. Once your face and teeth were clean, you get on the

Difficult task of the day #3: Going to your closet and search for a coherent outfit to put on.

This was going to prove to be a long day.


	6. A Different Kind Of Butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop woop sollux is here

Ok so you finally chose your outfit and after a long struggle you got your hair done (too many options so imagination run wild for you guys). You run downstairs and are welcomed to the smell of your favorite breakfast. After you say good morning and stuff your face, you go and get your new siblings and get 'em in the car and drive to school (we gonna be 16 in this fic). 

During the drive you think about your new siblings. There is a little girl named Samantha, and a little boy named Josh. Both are really cute with blackish hair and green eyes, but Sam is 6 and Josh is 14. Josh you get a long with alright because he's a gamer like you. And Samantha is so cute so you hang out as well. 

Once you drop Samantha off at Alternia Elementary School, you drive across the lot and leave Josh at Alternia Middle School, and finally head to Alternia High School. You being The shy person that you are just avoided everyone's piercing gazes. You know that they were thinking about you, staring at you, insulting you. But that didn't matter anymore, none of it did. 

At first when you were little, people always looked at you weirdly because. of the way you looked or talked or acted. And at first that got to you. It was back in the Seventh grade when you started cutting. At first you wanted to see what it was like, but then it felt so right, and you kept on.

But now your a different person. You gained willpower. No one stopped you. Your foster parents didn't care. So you got up and you stopped. Of course it wasn't easy, but now, all you have are the scars to show for it (when i wrote this part I was thinking about that paparoach song called scars. It has so much feels) '... And our scars reminds us that the past is real, I tear my heart open just to feel...'. 

So now your walking. Walking and shutting out every one. Including your eyes. As you were thinking to your self, you accidentally bumped into someone. (cheesy right) They sorta yell, "Hey athh-hat! Watch where your going!" You get out of your daze and see a tallish skinny guy. He has dual colored glasses on, slightly covering his eyes so you can't see the real tone. He has short but messy black hair. He also has a black tee shirt on with a ♊ on it. On his feet he has one white converse and one black. He looks kinda cute. Wait.... what are you thinking?! He looks at you kind of angrily, but It doesn't look too serious so you just sorta mumble an apology and leave. 

You hear him say something that you couldn't quite make out, so you just continue on your way down the halls, seeing if you could locate the classroom in time. 

Finally you find it, and then as you grasp he doorknob to enter....

*RINGGGGG* the bell rang.

As you walk in, you take the seat in the corner. as you see the students pouring in to the classroom, you feel a pang of dread.

That guy from earlier just walked in. He sees you. 

Bam! More dread.

He's walking towards you.

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit' is all you think right now.

He sits in front of you. 

As you're calming down, he does the worst imaginable thing. He turns around.


	7. Theriouthly

He turned around. Shhhhhhhiiiit. 

He says something right now, but you can't hear him for some reason. Then your not you anymore. 

You are now Mystery Cute Guy

Mystery cute guy?! What the fuck? Well anyway, you are right now focusing on this girl in front of you. I mean what was wrong with her? She ran into you, barely apologized and left! You ask her, "what'th wrong with you?" a little too angrily. 

She seems sorta shocked, then sad, and then she just looks away. Did you hurt her feelings? I mean girls are weird some times. Now your really wondering, what is wrong with her? Maybe she's got anxiety issues or I dunno some random problem. 

You ask nicer, " Theriouthly, what happened back in the hallway? Were you in a hurry or thomething?"

She looks at you, sorta with longing you presume, and looks away again. But she says, "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking were I was going."

Ok now she's sorta reminding you of 'Tuna. (yeah we're bringing up the Tuna) 

"I'm not worried about that anymore. You didn't do anything wrong, but why did you walk away?"

"I apologized, so there was no reason to be there anymore." She said, still not making eye contact. 

This is gonna take awhile.


	8. Breaking The Ice

This was gonna take a while.

Hmmmm.... What to do to.....

•______• Aha! I know! Let's forgive her! Hmmmmmmm..... why not?

You look to her and say, "well in any cathe, I forgive you."

She reluctantly faces you and says, " well.... Thanks." She still hasn't met your eyes, though.

You say, "Uh... ok then. Wel--"

"Good Morning, Class!"

NopeNopeNopeNope the teacher's here so you turn around and face the front.

The teacher starts blabbing on about science shit you already know. But right now your focused on something else. And suddenly your not you anymore.

You are now (y/n).

Well what was all that about? You can usually talk at least a little more confidently towards people, but he, he just scrambles your brain like breakfast or something. Mmmmm Scrambled eggs, toast slathered in butter, crisp bacon, oh yes. You could go for some of that right now.

Now back to more important things, like class, and the teacher blabbing on about science shit you already know.


	9. Lonely But Warm

*Time skip (it's lunch time now)*

You are walking towards the cafeteria, putting on your headphones and turn on Amsterdam- Imagine Dragons. 

"I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry I let you down. Well these days I'm fine. No, these days I tend to lie."

You're walking down to the lunch line, joining the line, still not caring about your surrounding very much. 

"I'll take the west train just by the side of Amsterdam, just by my left brain, just by the side of the tin man." 

You pick the sloppy joe, it looks not as bad as everything else.

"I'm sorry brother, I'm sorry I let you down. Well these days you're fine. No, these days you tend to lie."

Ugh, this is the worst part, picking the table. 

"You'll take the west train, just by the side of Amsterdam, just by your left brain, just by the side of the tin man."

There's so many options yet so little. There's a table that's empty, yes just your luck. 

"Your time will come....

If you wait for it, if you wait for it. It's hard, believe me, I've tried.

But I keep coming up short"

You walk and sit down already enjoying a peaceful lunch. 

"I'm sorry, lover. your sorry I bring you down. Well these days I try and these days I tend to lie."

'The sloppy joe tastes much better alone' you think to yourself as you pause the song. You look around and observe your surroundings. nothing out of the ordinary or particularly special. There is a table with only two people. (Guess who it is?) 

There is a girl with short black hair, sorta ruffled in a way. she has a blue hat on and, from what you can see, a black shirt with a ♌on it and an over sized, olive-ish colored jacket. She also has a blue tail running from under it, you notice, and has blue cat ears on too. 

Next to her is a muscular looking guy with long, straight, black hair pulled in a ponytail. He has cracked shades on, a black tank top with a ♐sign on it, gray shorts and some long socks with some cleat-looking shoes. 

You wonder how to people that opposite like can get along. But she looks really happy around him, it leaves you feeling all warm and snuggly inside.


	10. Sun Bathing

You finish lunch and decide to go outside. Ever since you were little, you always loved the outdoors. The animals were better friends than people most of the time. As you head outside, you hear a commotion, so you turn around to go back inside. But as you do so, you bump into someone again. This person is taller than you, with messy hair, a black shirt with a ♑ on it and some polka dot pajama pants. He looked sorta high, but not in a bad way. He smiled wickedly and said, "watch where you're going sis." You say, " o-ok" and quickly evade. You're walking back inside, slightly scared by the guy you just met. You look back to see that he is still standing there, facing the door. 'yep' you think to yourself, 'he's definitely high.' He doesn't seem that bad, but not the kind of crowd you should be hanging out with, so you keep walking. You look around this maze of a school to find your sanctuary, The Library. It's practically calling your name, it's saying "(f/n)... come inside.... roam around..... find a good book and read to your hearts content, away from socialization." 'that is a tempting offer indeed', you think to yourself. You finally take the library's suggestion and walk in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can literaly imagine Kanaya narrating all the chapter titles because they're all capitalized. PLease try to imagine this from here on out, it'll make the reading experience so much better.


	11. I'm Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote in a lot of enthusiasm for the library because I love them so. óÓÒò

It's massive.

This Library is awesome! As soon as you walk in, you see tables neatly organized. Then, you look around to see towering shelves upon selves of books. 'It's b-beautiful...' You think to yourself. 

You run around excitedly, looking for the _____ section. They are your favorite kind. Roaming around, taking in the sheer perfection, you finally find it. 4 super tall shelves full, back and front, of ____. 

There are some tables in front of these shelves, so you search around and get a stack of books, and sit down. You are deciding which one to read, when a shadow looms over you. 'Oh shit', you think to yourself. You try to ignore it, but he/she stays there. 

"Hey Dumbass! Can't you see I'm right in front of you?" Apparently it's a girl. 

You reluctantly look up from your stack and observe. She has long black, hair, sorta messy looking. She has cerulean lipstick along with cerulean eyeliner and mascara. She has a gray jacket on top of a black tee with a cerulean symbol you can't identify at the moment. She has blue jeans and a pair of red converses. 

You reply and say "Um... no sorry." You don't think she bought it. 

"Yeah right! My shadow isn't tiny, and I was standing right in front of you! Anyway, your in my spot. So like, move and go read those lame books somewhere else."

You may be shy, and you don't want to get in trouble, but you are not standing for this. Not in the library, your sanctuary.


	12. Common Disinterests

**You are still Mysterious Guy.**

'What happened?' you wonder. So you ask her, "What happened?" She looks away and says, "Thank you for saving me. My name is (f/n) (l/n)." She then looks at you shyly and says, "Would you like to hear the whole story?"

***Time skip (after the story)***

You were getting really pissed off now. (f/n) didn't deserve any of that! As you were plotting revenge for her, you remembered you hadn't introduced yourself. You look to her and say, "By the way, my name ith Thollux Captor." She looks to you and says, "Sollux? That's a cool name." Something about the way she smiled warmed your heart. You guys were conversing about random things like she said, "What did you call that girl back there? Spider bitch?" She giggled a little than said, "Why would you call her that?" You smile and say, "Well, thhe really liketh thpiderth." Before you know it the bell rang again, and you guys decided not to skip another class on the first day. Even though part of you, wanted to stay a little while longer.

***Time skip (after school)***

You see (f/n) exiting out of a classroom, so you wait for her. You have some things to discuss. Like revenge. She sees you standing there, so she sorta walks quickly towards you. You are the first to speak. "Tho..... (f/n)..... are you going to get revenge on her?" "I'm not very good at that....." she replies. "Well I am!" You say a little too enthusiastically. "Tho what do you thay?" "Yeah sure, lets do it."


	13. Welcome To The Club

You and (f/n) decided to take some time and decided when, where and how was the best for revenge. It wasn't just revenge for just her, or you two, but for everyone. You had to make this big, but something you couldn't get in trouble for. It's lunch time of the next day, and your heading to your usual table. Then (f/n) calls you. "Hey! Sollux! Wait up!" So you stop and turn around. You say, "Yeth?" She says, "Can I sit with you? I don't know anyone else so..." She sorta looks away. You reply, "Yeah, thure. You can meet thome of my friendth" "Ok guyth." You start saying to your friends at the table. "Thith ith (f/n)." Some one answers but you can't pay attention, because

**You are now (f/n).**

The first who answers is a slightly short guy with messy short black hair. He has like a gray sweater on with a ♋ on it. He says, "Hey Fuckass, did you consider that we may have enough 'friends'? Or are you just that thick-skulled?" Sollux looks at you and says, "That would be Karkat Vantath." Someone else says, "You smell like (insert fav fruit). That's nice." This one is a girl. She has her black hair in a sorta 80's kinda look. She has red pointy shades on, with a black tee shirt with a ♎ on it. She has on jeans and some red converses. She has what you guess is a cane next to her. It's white and it has a dragon with red eyes on the top. "I'm Terezi Pyrope," She says. "Sorry for Karkat being an ass. That's just how he is." The next you notice is the same guy you saw in the hallway yesterday. He says "Heyyyy sis. I'm Gamzee. Sorry if I all up and motherfucking scared you." You reply, "It's ok." "Honk." He says back. Then there is this one guy in a wheelchair next to Gamzee. He has a mowhawk and has a grey jacket in top of his black tee that has a ♉ on it. He has a shy smile on his face. He says, "uhh, I-I'm Tavros. Nice to, uhh, meet you, I guess." "Nice to meet you too, Tav," you say back. Next, There is a girl that has long wild like black hair. She has a black tee that has ♈ on it. She has a knee length skirt on with some one strip socks and shoes. She says with a smile, "I'm Aradia, Nice to meet you." Lastly, there is a girl with black hair styled nicely. She has a black shirt that has ♍ on it and a red skirt. "Hello, I am Kanaya. It is a pleasure to meet you. I hope that you will find us as good company." Now that you all acquainted, you decide to sit down and have lunch. This was nice, These people all seemed cool and you finally seemed to have found some real friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter was long, but I decided to have all of Sollux's posee into one chapter. Eridan and Feferi will be introduced later and we will get to see more of my fav besties too. Peace out!✌


	14. It's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe so yeah the title is based off of 'Its time' by 'imagine dragons.' Cuz I love imagine dragons.In any case, I hope you guys find this chapter to your liking! If not, feel free to review your constructive criticism! óÓÒò

So now that you've met Sollux's friends, you think they seem pretty cool. You guys have just gone your separate ways because the bell ways going to ring soon. Then you remember, 'Hey... who takes the next class with you? Oh yeah, that's Right! VRISKA.'

Well..... Fuck. Just what you needed. Somebody to fuck up your day. 'Why does this shit always happen?' You think to yourself. Well you're just gonna have to suck it up. 

So the bell rings, sadly. You muster up your confidence as you walk in the classroom. There she is, Sitting in the spot you were in last time, with a shit-eating grin on her face that you just wanted to punch right off. So you sit as far away as possible, eager that the plan is going well. 

Oh! That's right! What was the plan again?

*Flashback*

"Hey Sollux... how are we going to, oh I don't know, Get Revenge? Because saying your gonna get back at queen bitch is one thing, but doing it is another." You say.

"Don't get your pantieth in a twitht. I'm figuring out the betht and the motht humiliating way pothhible. Jutht give me a thec." He replies.

"Ok ok. Sheesh." You complain. 

"Ok I got it."

"What?"

"Do you know who Aranea ith?"

"No."

"The'th thpider bitch'th older thithter."

"Ok so what does that have to do with anything?"

"Aranea is nice, unlike her little bitch for a thithter." 

"And.....?"

"And the doesn't like vrithka being rude to people."

"So we're gonna...."

"Yeah. We're gonna tell on her to her big thithter. and try to make ath big a thcene ath pothhible."


	15. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

"So how exactly are we gonna do that?"

"Ok tho firtht thingth firtht, we need a time that you are forthed to be around her."

"After Lunch"

"Ok what we're going to do ith thimple. Thtep 1: You walk into the clathhroom, and thit ath far away ath pothhible.

Thtep 2: You then walk out of the clathhroom after 10 minuteth or so.

Thtep 3: Vrithka will follow you out.

Thtep 4: You will pathh by my Clathhroom, ath a thignal. Onthe you pathh by, I will go out, but in the opothite direction, towardth Aranea'th clathhroom.

Thtep 5: By now, Vrithka should have thtoped you, and me and Aranea would already be running there. Make sure to make lots of noir he to gain attention from other Clathheth. The retht will fall in to plathe."

***End of Flashback***

'Step one complete', you think to yourself.

'Step two, walk out side' You get up, and walk out side. And obviously Vriska is following you. 'Step two and three complete.'

'Step four, pass by Sollux's classroom.' There it is, Sollux's classroom. You pass by it, making your footsteps especially loud. When you look back, Sollux is already heading out.

'step five, vris...' "Hey dumbass!" Vriska says. 'Well there's step five.' You think.

"What do you want?" You ask. "Oh.. Nothing. Just THIS!" she punched you in the jaw, and pushed you to the floor. 'Shit... Please be hear soon Sollux...' Vriska starts kicking you in your abdomen. It hurts like hell, so you and whimper and yelp, and you are already hearing footsteps. You look around, because Vriska has stopped, and what you see makes you smile. This girl that looks alot like Vriska, yet nothing like her, Fuming next to a smirking Sollux. And most of your grade surrounding you guys in a circle.

Totally worth it.


	16. ==>Fluff: Commence

 Totally worth it

**Sollux's POV (finally! :33)**

The first thing you see is a big crowd when your heading over to where (f/n) is supposed to be. When you push through with Aranea, you see (f/n) on the floor being kicked by Vriska. This really pissed you off. But then Vriska stopped, because she noticed Aranea, and the royally pissed face she had on. You smirked dutifully. (Then f/n) looks over, with a pained then happy expression. Your heart pangs a little. 'what did she do to deserve this,' you thought. You head over to her. "Are you ok, (f/n)?" You ask her as you help her up. "Yeah.... it hurts like hell... but it's totally worth it" she says back. you smile, support her on your shoulder, and take her to the nurses office. As you look back, you see Aranea chewing out Vriska. 'What a lovely sight.' You think. 'But not as lovely as the one on my shoulder.' wait... where did that come from!? You mean, she does look kinda cute... You look at her. Yep, she's cute. She's just leaning all her weight on you, Half awake, and just sorta lost. Just adorable..... Where the fuck are these thoughts coming from?!

***Time skip (the mess is gone and they're at the nurses office)***

Well, Vriskas at the office, probably getting suspended. And you are sitting next to (f/n), waiting for her to wake up. She was exhausted, so she decide to take a nap, and I was excused from class. So right now, it's all good.


	17. Time To Heal

**(F/n) POV**

The last thing you remember is taking a nap in the nurses office with Sollux next to you. Just that thought made you blush. Why? You don't really know. Your abdomen still hurts, but not as much, and your face hurts too. You feel better though. Revenge feels good. You sit up and stretch and yawn. You look around to see no one there. Apparently he had to go to class. What time is it anyway? You don't know. You look around for any device to tell time. Then you remember you have your (insert apple or android device) in you pocket. You unlock it and check the time. You were out for the class where shit happened and the next. Your next class will start in a few. And it's with Sollux! Why does that excite you? Your feeling have been getting really fucked up lately, but it's nothing that you should put excessive thought into. You put your..... thing back in your pocket and check around. Aw! He left your backpack there for you! How cute...... God damn this fangirl mind! Well anyway you collect your things for the class. You head to the seat next to Sollux. "Hey," you say. He looks over and smiles. "Are you feeling better? I'm thorry for letting you get beat," he says sorta sadly. "No it's ok! Shit still hurts, but it was worth it. It wasn't your fault." You reply. He was gonna say something else, but the teacher walked in. And the class begins. After this, schools over. You guys are now heading out of class. "Hey!" Sollux calls for you. You turn around. "Hmm?" You say. "I-I uh wanted to thay that I'm glad that you're ok and that I could help with Vrithka and thtuff..." He scratches the back of his neck and looks away, trying to hide the blush threatening to creep up on his face. "Tho anyway... thee you tomorrow!" He leaves before you could answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, uneventful. But the next chapter will be about the house life I failed to write in the previous chapters! Just picking up the mess I made. Anyway, it's getting a little late, so this is where I end it. Bye! óÓÒò


	18. Welcome Back

Finally, Home. This day was exhausting. All the feels, physical and emotional, were getting to you. You needed some love and peace.

You pick up josh and Sam and talk about school on the way. Sam looks at the rear-view mirror and says, "how was your day?", In the cutest voice imaginable. You answer, "it was...interesting." She says "intawesting? What's that?" Josh says, "She means it was cool." You say, "Yeah. That."

Finally, you're home. After all of that, it's nice to get some r&r. You get the kids outta the car, and walk them inside along with your things. 

When you walk in, you can already smell dinner. As you herd the sheep I mean children to their respective rooms, you come in to find your dad cooking (insert fav food that isn't pizza or chocolate here) for dinner. Mmm... your favorite.

You say hi and head up to your room. Mom doesn't get here until five. 

You go strip off your clothes and take a nice, refreshing (cold/warm) (shower/bath).

You get on some regular clothes and check on the kids, whom have already showered and gone down stairs to do their homework. 'What good little kids....,' You think. You join them and do your homework as well. You helped each other out, all though you were doing most of the helping of course.

Homework was done and yet mom was not here, but will be soon, so you decided to read. 

Currently, you are reading a webcomic. It's really weird and you think the creator might of been on some serious drugs when he made it, but still awesome. 

By the time you read a hundred or so pages, mom was here and dinner was ready. You run downstairs to greet and eat. You say hi to her and take you place at the table, waiting for everyone to be seated as well. Once everyone is sitting in they're place, you get to eating! 

Damn... your full. After a delicious dinner filled with nice, family like conversations about our days, you feel satisfied both in hunger and in peace. This was turning out to be a better day than you thought. 

After briefly contemplating on life and checking Tumblr and Fanfiction (it seems all the good ones are on hiatus lately), you let your mind drift off into blissful, well earned sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another uneventful chapter, yet wrapping up everything I failed to include before, so important nonetheless. See ya tomorrow!


	19. Meet Me Here

Well looks like it's time for school. You wake up with a groan. It's been like two weeks since school started and waking up hasn't gotten any easier. Its not like you expected it to. 

You lazily swing your legs over your bed and go about your 'difficult tasks of the day' list. Once your good and ready, you go downstairs and eat breakfast.

(awesome breakfast you like) one of your preferred breakfasts. Once you stuff your face I mean eat civilly, you get the kids to drop them off at another day in not-hell. 

(My dog is snoring!) 

Once you drop them off at your respective schools, you go to your own and walk in. Once there, you see that Kanaya, you think that's her name, has already arrived with this whitish-blonde haired girl. 

You walk up and greet them, and look around for something. You don't know what though. 'Maybe it's Sollux~' 'Hell naw STFU! Maybe.... Ok yeah.' You're currently looking for Sollux. 

Why? Cuz you wanna hang out you guess. There, you see those cheesy 3D glasses. Mission accomplished. You approach him slowly and say "Hi Sollux!" When you're close enough for him to hear you. He turns around and for a fraction of a second, you thought you actually saw a smile on his face. He says, " Thup (f/n). Wanna walk around?"

You reply, "Sure."

You two were walking around talking about shit you did the days before. You realize that you weren't looking for an awesome friend when you got to this school, or a friend at all for that matter. And yet here he was. Just this thought made you smile. You were in the courtyard when the bell rang. Suddenly you had an idea. "Hey Sollux?" "Hmmm?" "Meet me here at our lunch time together," and with that you left.


	20. How It Should Be

**No need to say you were doing shit in class so...**

***Time Skip (lunch)***

You walk peacefully towards the spot where you two were a few hours ago. The school is emptyish now because everyone is out and being social. You wait for what seems like a minute or two and see Sollux jogging towards you. He stops in front of you and says, "Thup?"

"Hi!" You say back cheerfully. "Tho... why did you tell me to come here?" He says, his adorable lisp ever evident. "I dunno. I guess it was a convenient place to meet up so like we could maybe go to the library together or something?"

"Thhure!" He says. "What kind of bookth do you like?" He continued. "Well... I kinda like (insert preferred genre)..." You say. "That'th cool, I prefer Sci-Fy" You have arrived at the library, all while still chatting about books, but in a more hushed tone (I swears I wrote Huss'd tone first. ba dum tss). You both decide which table your gonna sit at and separate to look for books for yourselves and each other. You grab (insert book or books you like) for your self and some random Sci-Fy book for Sollux. After you regroup, you exchange books and get to reading, all while sharing small conversations and/or comments about what you were reading or anything that really came to mind. 'This is how it should be.' You think peacefully to yourself and smile fondly. Sollux notices your dumb smile. He says, "Hey! What are you thmiling about? You looked pretty zoned out." "Oh, nothing in particular," you say in return. Like you said, Fucking Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was to your liking and satisfaction! :3 It was sorta short but I think there was a good place to end it.


	21. Project Fun

"Ok class! It's about time for our fist project!"

The whole class groans, including you and Sollux.

"To make it easy on you guys, it will be in pairs!"

The whole class cheers.

" _Assigned pairs._ "

The groans commence again.

"The pairs will be,

Tavros and Gamzee,

Jake and Dirk,

John and Dave,

Equius and Nepeta,

(f/n) and Sollux,

Eridan and Feferi,

Rose and Kanaya...

Your mind blanks out after this because, Holy shit.....zu! Sollux is your partner! You both look at each other at the same time, with wide smiles on your faces. It seems everyone is smiling to each other, except this guy with a scarf and a girl with fluffy hair. Oh well.

Sollux walks up to you. He says, "Tho... how are we gonna do thith? Do you have pethterchum?" "Um... yes?" You answer. "Ok! Mine is twinArmagedons. Thee ya!" He says as the teacher tells everyone to sit down. This is going to be an awesome week.


	22. Pester Chums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah A few things to say about me:
> 
> I'm a Homestuck of course
> 
> I love Supernatural
> 
> I love anime.
> 
> Pasta is my favorite food
> 
> RPGs are my favorite kind of game
> 
> I love Minecraft and BattleBlock Theatre 
> 
> My fav bands are:
> 
> My Chemical Romance, Fall out boy, Imagine Dragons, Green day, Cold Play, 30 Seconds to Mars, Maroon 5 and OneRepublic. 
> 
> I have freckles everywhere except for my face
> 
> But I have a spot on my face as long as a few everywhere else.
> 
> I think that's it.... For now... óÓÒò

You got home and went straight or the computer, like a magnetic force was pulling you towards it.

**-chumHandle [cH] started pestering twinArmageddons [tA] at 3:25 pm-**

cH: What's up, Sollux

tA: nothiing really. are we goiing two do the project?

cH: Yep!

cH: So what was the project about, exactly?

tA: well, we are 2upo22ed two do an oral presentatiion on an aniimal of our cho2ing.

cH: Oh

cH: Okay!

cH: What animal did you have in mind?

tA: hone2tly, ii was thiinkiing about bee2

cH: Bees are cool.

cH: So it's settled then?

tA: iif you want two do bee2...

cH: Yeah

tA: then ok!

cH: Ok, so what do we do first?

tA: let2 diiviide the work.

cH: What are you going to do?

tA: well you 2hould get the ba2iic2 liike habiitat and food and 2tuff and ii'll get 2peciial and cool fact2.

cH: Sounds like a plan.

cH: See you tomorrow?

tA: yeah ok, 2ee you twomorrow.

**-twinArmageddons [tA] ceased pestering chumHandle [cH] at 3:42 PM-**


	23. Gettiing Two Buiisness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this at school and will publish as soon as a get home! óÓÒò

Ok so you have everything sorted out, but what should you get? You mean, bees aren't very interesting, but you guess you can try. Why did you agree to do bees anyway? Oh yeah, probably because Sollux said he liked bees. 'Ugh...' You lay back onto your bed and stare at the ceiling. You make an exaggerated groan, as if anyone could hear you, which they can't. In all honesty, you don't like bees. Sometimes they can be cute, and quite innovative at that, but they're stings hurt, and all to die without having any real effect on you except for pain. "What a pointless life..." You mumble to yourself. You believe that was more towards you than towards the hopeless efforts of bees. 

You sit up and grab your laptop. "I'm gonna do this!" You say to yourself with renounced vigor. You don't know why, but you are excited. Never waste energy! You search the information which turns out to be more interesting than you originally anticipated. Bees are pretty cool and now you realize why he likes them so much. And then there's the cute bee pics and the cute facts and everything that has now lead you to have a fangirl attack of cuteness. You are now rolling on your bed, squealing to yourself. 'Get a hold of yourself woman!' You think. 'But they're so cute...' You argue. You must be really messed up to talk to yourself, and yet, not really. All the best people have talked to themselves, well at least that's what you've heard people say. Anyway, you are dead tired and it's time to go to sleep, all the fangirling seemed to deplete your energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has been short and uneventful  
> :T


	24. Lazy Day

You got all the basics, so it's time to pester Sollux again. Yay! You mean Ugh...

chumHandle began pestering twinArmageddons at 4:13 pm

ch: Sollux...

ch: Sollux...

ch: Sollux...

ch: Soooooooolluuuuxx...

ta: okay okay!

ta: 2hee2h.

ta: what do you want?

ch: Well I finished getting my info.

ch:What about you?

ta: yep

ta: but mo2t of iit wa2 iin my head

ta: ii liike bee2

ch: It's noticeable.

ch: Can I go over to your house?

ta: I gue22... let me check

twinArmageddons ceased pestering chumHandle at 4:32 pm

twinArmageddons began pestering chumHandle at 4:38 pm

ta: yep

ta: my addre22 ii2 _________

ta: be over a2ap

ch: Okay

chumHandle ceased pestering twinArmageddons at 4:51 pm

Oh my fuck. You. Are going. To Sollux's. HOUSE. Time to freak the fuck out. You scream into your pillow and fail like a drowning... thing. Ok your done freaking out. Time to get ready! You tear through the closet like a maniac getting free drugs and then stop, and realizing your turning into a complete fucking mess, and call the fuck down. Once your cool, you return to CALMLY SEARCH through your closet for something nice. But silently, you say, "Fuck yes."


	25. Sandwiches For The Cause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome for the cliffy

Yes! your outfit looks fa-bu-lous giiiiiirrl and your confidence is through the metaphorical roof! So, what will you do now?

**== >Fangirl about going to your crushes house**

Nah, your to good for that, well, to do it on the outside. So you pack your things, head downstairs and go to the car. The ride was easy, because you would apparently pass by his house everyday to go to school. What a small world. You know it's his house because he's at the window waiting, and when he sees you he smiles and heads for the door you suppose. He opens the door and tries to look calm and collected, but in reality he looks almost as excited, if not more, than you. Which is quite frankly, adorable. Or properly said ,adorkable. But if course, you try to act calm too. He says, "Thup?" You say, "Hello to you too!" And then he gestures for you to walk in.

His house looks nice. Pretty average, like yours, but it has a homie feel as well. Not much to say. When you walk in, in the middle-back is the staircase to the second floor. And then on each side is the kitchen and dinning room. your guessing upstairs is the bedrooms. And your right. Sollux leads you up the stairs. When you look to the left, you see a door. And then you turn and see Sollux heading towards another and beckoning you forward. And now you're in his fairly large room, staring at all the project materials and bee-related things on the floor. "Wow, you were really serious about this." He is already sitting cris-cross-applesauce on the floor and he looks at you. All he says is, "I love beeth." So you laugh a little and join him on the floor. "And I thought you were cool." You answer. He looks at you sternly and says "Beeth are very cool and tho am I. I don't know where you got the idea that I wathn't." and then he looks at you very seriously, so you do back. Next thing you know your both laughing hysterically. After calming down, you bring out your things and spread them on the floor next to his. And you get to work. First, you start arranging where all the info and pic will go, and glue them on. Secondly, you decorate. Pretty borders and glitter from you, and bee stickers and colors from him. After an hour or two, you are done and proud of the poster board in front of you. It looks sorta like a unicorn barfed on it, but in a good of way. You look at him and smile. He just looks at you and smirks. He asks, "Are you hungry?" At that moment, you realize that you are. indeed, very hungry. You make an exaggerated face and drawl out a, "Yeeeeeeeess." He chuckles and goes down stairs.

So now you have time to think, and your mind drifts to, 'What now?' And then you lay in the floor and think idly about video games with your legs kicking in the air like your were riding a bike upside-down. A while later he comes back. With two large sandwiches stacked in one hand and two glasses of coke in the other. How can he even balance it all..? You don't know, but your glad he's got food. He puts everything down on the floor and puts the materials to the side to not get everything coke stained. And as you're eating your awesome sandwich, and Sollux is asking if you wanna play video games (which you obviously say yes to), you think, 'Maybe life isn't that bad after all.' But who could've guessed that you were so wrong. 


	26. Part 1: SHOT IN THE HEART!

After you guys finished your kick-ass sandwiches, you played video games well into the night, and realizing then time, you said your goodbyes and headed home. As you were driving in the car, you turned on the radio, and immediately came on On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons, just starting. You smiled and turned it up, for this, was your _jam_.

_If you love somebody_

_Better tell they're while there here 'cause_

_They just may run away from you_

_You'll never know quite when, well_

_Then again it just depends on_

_How long of time is left for you_

_I've had the highest mountains_

_I've had the deepest rivers_

_You can have it all but life keeps moving_

_I take it in but don't look down_

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world._

_I've tried to cut these corners_

_Try to take the easy way out_

_I kept on falling short of something_

_I coulda gave up then but_

_Then again I couldn't have 'cause_

_I've traveled all this way for something_

_I take it in but don't look down_

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

 

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world._

_Oooooooo... OoooAhhhhhOoooAhhhhh[2x]_

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down_

_And it's a long way up when you hit the ground_

_Get up now, get up, get up now._

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down_

_And it's a long way up when you hit the ground_

_Get up now, get up, get up now._

_Cause I'm on top of the world,'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world._

Oh yes, that made you feel happy. Very much so. It's songs like these that get you in a good mood. Since Sollux apparently lives very close to you, you got home shortly after the song ended. You were very tired so you decided to get in slowly and quietly, apparent that everyone is already asleep. You go upstairs to your room and collapse in your bed to join them in they're assumably peaceful slumber, not even bothering to change.

**~The Morning~**

'It's time for school. Yaaaay....,'you think as you wake up. How did you manage to get on the floor? And why do you have no shirt on anymore? Eh. Whatever. You get up after a minute or two of relentless struggle, and stager to your feet. You shuffle around aimlessly and then realize you should probably go to the bathroom and continue your 'Difficult Tasks of the Morning' list. You look in the mirror and damn are you a mess. Is that... drool? ...It sure looks like it. You wash your face, brush your teeth and make your hair manageable enough for later when you actually care for styling it. You go to the closet, choose a laid-back outfit, and try to put it on.

**== > Fail to put on outfit miserably**

Done and done. You end up with your head in the wrong shirt hole, and both your legs in one pant hole. 'The fuck...?' You slowly fix your errors and tame the beast atop of your head. You look in the mirror, nod to yourself approvingly and go downstairs for breakfast. Boy, were you famished! Breakfast was apparently ready, but not for you. Everyone had they're on plates eating, and there was nothing set out for you. That's probably what you get for staying at Sollux's house playing video games for so long. 'No ragrets,' you think to yourself. You go to the fridge, grab the carton of milk and a bowl and spoon from the cupboard, and some CINNAMON TOAST CRUUUUUUUNCH from the pantry. You mix it together accordingly and BAM you have breakfast. You grab your bowl of motherfucking miracles and sit down at the table, munching on the Cinnamony goodness quietly. Your bowl finished, your about to hetalia your things to start getting the little bros in the car, when the inevitable comes. The clearing of a throat from your fatherly figure. 'Oh no...' you think as you freeze in place. 'Oh shit...' you worry as your hear footsteps approaching in a calm manner. You straighten yourself, put on your big girl shorts, and turn around to far your 'Dad.' "Now, (f/n), why did you return home late last night,  _after_  curfew?" He says, with extra emphasis on the  _after_. You start, "Well, I, uh, was, well we finished the project, so, we uh, played video games and I uh, kinda lost track of time?" Wow, how convincing. There is a moment of silence, the fear practically oozing off of you, as he analyzes your answer. He nods, and says, "No laptop for a week." It's feels like, only a song could describe this.

***cue Bon Jovi***

_SHOT IN THE HEART!_

Yep. Exactly. He says your pained expressions and says, "Next time, don't forget to check the time."

Ugh...


	27. Part 2: Drugs Can Be Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two because the last one was basically just song lyrics!

You dropped the kids off at school, and already settled down in the field of your school under a tree, ready to waste your time drawing other trees. You've already started on the trunk details when a shadow looms over you. You look up, ready to say Hi to Sollux with a smile on your face, when you realize, 'That's not Sollux.' Your eyes dilate slightly at the realization that this guy in front of you was much taller and built than you, maybe even more so than that Equius guy. This scared you even more. Your not sure what it was about this person, but it smelled like trouble. You scooch back a little further into the tree, not sure what your goal was with that. The taller only smirked at this action. He crouched down, and says, "Don't worry, it'll only hurt  _a lot_." You only have a few seconds to process how cheesy that line was when your picked up by the collar of your shirt and thrown against the tree again. Your mouth opens as if to try and make a sound, but nothing comes out except for a broken whimper. He picks you up again, this time throwing you hardly to the ground before kicking you straight in the ribs. More pain, so much more, as he continued to kick you, and at one point he got down and was punching you. You struggled, but he beat you mercilessly. He picked you up for the third time, holding you against the tree, and punching you in the face repeatedly. And then he drops you and walks away, leaving you bloodied on the floor, as you pass out.

When you wake up again, your no longer in the chill field, but what appears to be on a hospital bed. A hospital bed? Wait... what happened? and then the beating comes back on your mind and it takes a bit of breathing to not burst out crying on the spot, but the insistent frown wouldn't leave your face. Everything hurt badly, and you just wanted to go back to sleep and deal with this shit later. You decided that was a good idea, until the doctor walked in. He saw that you were awake. 'Damn...' He waking towards the bed. "Ms. (l/n)? Are you feeling better?" You an age to get out a strangled 'no.' He injects you with something, and informs you of what happened and the damage.

"...From what we've collected, you've received quite the beating." You nod and he continues. "Well the good news is you've only got one fractured rib, and a severely broken nose, along with some fragile face bones, and dozens of cuts, bruises and contusions scattering your body. We will have to keep you in the hospital for a minimum if two weeks, to have given time to heal, and two more at home, before you can go back to school." You nod again. "Do you know what happened?" He asks. You slowly tell him about the beating. He nods and writes things down and leaves. Then the meds start kicking in as everything gets hazy and you fall back into your original plan of sleep.


	28. The Captor Re2iidence

**Sollux's POV (yesterday morning)**

The sun.... It burns.... You grope around your night table blindly for your shades. Ah yes, these are probably it. You  _firmly grasp them_  and put them on. Much better. Now you stumble wearily out of bed, and go down to the kitchen to make coffee. When you reach the kitchen, what a surprise, no one is awake. You make the coffee and serve yourself a cup, going back upstairs. You then chug the cup down and get ready as your realize the time. You struggle into your usual outfit and style your hair. You then brush your teeth and run out the door because you don't want to miss the bus.

**~At school~**

You got there a little late, but you still have time left, so you jog over to (f/n)'s favorite spot on the field. You see her on the ground, apparently taking a nap. But she doesn't look to comfortable. As you approach, you see blood. This is when you start running. When your crouching in front of her limp, raggedy breathing body, all you feel is despair and rage. Who would do this to her? Why? You pull out your phone and quickly dial 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I jutht found my friend pathhed out cold on the floor, thee'th bleeding badly and I don't know how long thee'th been here." You say

"Ok honey, where are you right now?"

"Alternia High"

"Ok. I already dispatched an ambulance to your location. Don't hang up, so I can notify you of they're status and you can tell me how she's doing."

"Ok... Thank you."

"It's no problem. What's your name?"

"Thollux."

"Well Sollux, is there any deep wounds on your friend?"

"No, mostly cuts, but there is a lot of blood."

"Ok then, can you go get something to start cleaning the blood off?"

"Ok."

By this time, there were already people crowding around her. You push them away and look around for your locker. You may have an extra shirt in there. When you come back, the ambulance is already here, so you hang up and approach. "Are you a family member?" One of the paramedics asked as they load her into the back. "Uh... yeah her couthin." You reply "Ok then, come with us." And now you're in the back of an ambulance, nervously hoping she'll be alright.

**~The hospital~**

You are sitting, anxiously waiting for them to come back, for anyone to say  _something_ , because the suspense is killing you and you've never been so jumpy in your life. Your scared. So scared. Scared that she  _won't_  be ok, that there may be permanent damage, that she may never be the same. It would've been your fault if it does. This is all on you. This is what you get for getting there late, for not  _being_  there, for not saving her when she needed you most. The guilt is eating at you, and you don't know how much longer you'll last until you start screaming.

Finally the doctors came and told you everything, and it just hurts hearing all that she's been through. And then some people come in and state they're her parents. So you run, and go home. They don't need you here, and she doesn't need you here. You get home and collapse on your bed in your room, not even bothering to acknowledge that your supposed to be in school, and that your dad is still home, and how your probably gonna be fucked over in a few. And so you are officially fucked, because you here heavy footsteps coming up the steps, a pricing your room. And so the dirt opens, and in the doorway stands a clone of you in about 15 years. Psiionic Captor. "Thollux, why aren't at thcool?" He asks, his lisp only slightly less prominent that yours. "Thome thhit happened and I can't go back for today." You reply. He asks "What happened?" "Remember that girl that came over yesterday?" he nods. "Well thee got beat up tho badly that I had to call 911 when I found her, becauthe thee wath bloody and knocked out," "Oh. Ok then, and why are you not at the hothpital?" "Becauthe I faked being her couthin to get a ride with her, and then her parentth came and I couldn't have rithked getting caught, tho I ran. Happy?" "No, but you won't be grounded." And with that he left, leaving you to mellow in your own, self worthless thoughts.


	29. Getting Chummy

Even if you feel like shit right now, you guess she probably feels worse, so you want to cheer her up. Time to message her!

**twinArmageddons [tA] began pestering chumHandle [cH] at 2:47 pm**

tA: 2up?

ch: Hi!

tA: are you ok? ii wa2 gettiing kiind of worriied, 2iince you diid get beaten badly.

ch: How did you know?

tA: well ii wa2 the one to call 911 and two riide to the ho2piital wiith you.

cH: Really? Thank you! I appreciate it!

tA: no prob. iit's the lea2t ii could do. ii 2orta wii2h ii wa2 there to prevent iit though.

cH: Don't beat yourself up about it. Theres nothing you could of done. But I'm on the road to recovery, thanks to you!

tA: don't mentiion iit.

cH: Can you do me a favor and send all the work they give?

tA: 2ure. ii'll come wiith a new pack every week.

cH: Will you visit more than just to drop off things?

tA: yeah, iif you want.

cH: Yep! Thanks!

cH: :D

tA: 2o what exactly happened two you?

cH: Do you really want to know?

tA: ye2

tA: but only iif you want two.

cH: Ok, well I was sitting in my favorite spot, drawing a tree, when a very big and muscular guy come over and states at me. And I hetalia really scared because he squats down and says, 'Don't worry, it'll only hurt a lot.' And he beats the shit outta me.

tA: how diid he look liike?

cH: Are you gonna do something reckless?

tA: maybe

cH: Then it seems my memories of that event are gone. Oh no, whatever shall I do?

tA: fiine.

tA: 2o iis that iit?

cH: Yeah pretty much.

tA: ok. how are you feeliing?

cH: Predictably shitty

tA: and?

cH: Not as bad as before tho.

cH: Hey

cH: Wanna come over?

tA: ye2

**twinArmageddons [tA] ceased pestering chumHandle [cH] at 3:04 pm**

You put your shoes back on, make sure you hair is ok, grab the car keys and head out the door, yelling before you leave, "I'm going to the Hothpital!"

Your dad answers, "Make thure to pick up 'Tuna!"

"Ok!"

**~Hospital~**

"Here to vithit (f/n) (l/n)." You say to the lady at the desk. "Name?" She asks. "Thollux Captor" she gives you your pass and her room number. 410... 411... 412... There! Room 413! You walk in to see (f/n) sitting up, reading a book. You sit down in the chair next to her. "2up?" She just giggles and says, "Hi." You smile. "Why did you athk me to come?" You inquire.

"I was bored and lonely."

"You theem pretty entertained."

"Not really, I've read this one three times already."

"You thure?"

"Yes, Sollux Captor, I am very sure that I've read this book three times," she says with a smile.

"Thooooooo, what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking we could get to know each other better."

"Thounds cool. Ok, what zodiac sign are you?"

"I'm (zodiac sign)."

"Well I'm Gemini."

"Your shirt sorta gives it away."

"Haha yeah... I'm prideful?"

You both start laughing uncontrollably, because you're so bored. But it's ok, because as long as she is next to you, everything will be fine.


	30. My Liittle Tuliip

After sitting there and talking for a while, (f/n) fell asleep. You sat there for a while, watching her sleep. That may sound creepy, but you couldn't help it! She looked so calm and at peace. 'Just... beautiful.' You thought as you smiled to yourself. You can't even bother to deny it anymore. You take out your phone and look at the time. You lock it and then look at it again in disbelief. If you didn't leave now, you would be late to pick up Mituna from school! You get up and rush out of the hospital and towards your car. You get in, start it and speed out of the parking lot and towards the Highschool. When you get there, Mituna is standing there waiting. He is 19 years old so he's naturally taller than you. He is lanky and has a head of curly-ish, dark brown, untamable hair. He has his skateboard in one hand, and his helmet in the other. Next to him is his girlfriend Latula. She is as talk as him, with an almost retro hairstyled, medium length dark brown hair. She also has a skateboard and some red shades, while he has some red and blue eye guards in his helmet. When Mituna sees your car approach, he automatically gets excited and runs toward you. Once you reach a stop, you roll down the window. He says with the most prominent lisp in the family, "Thooooolluuuxth!

I mithhed you!" And he hugs you through the window. You chuckle and say, "It'th ok 'Tuna. Calm Down. I mithhed you too." He lets go and puts his head down. "Thorry." Latula then comes over and puts a hand on his shoulder and says "Hey 'Tuna, don't worry about it! See ya tomorrow!" And she gives him a kiss on the cheek and leaves on her skateboard. He perks up immediately and hops in the car happily, the rosy coloring of his cheeks ever prominent. "Tho what happened today?" You ask. "I got a on the math tetht!" "That'th awethome! Good job!" and he perks up even more "Really?!" "Yeah, of courthe. I'm proud of you." He smiles widely and jumps up and down in his seat. He was like this for the rest of the car ride. When you get home, Mituna runs upstairs to his room, and you start making dinner. Psi won't be back for a few hours. Once dinner is ready, you call Mituna downstairs and you two eat in relative peace. After dinner, you both head up to your respective rooms and do your piles of homework. Once done, you both go downstairs and play Xbox together.


	31. You Tried

**(f/n) POV**  
You wake up to find that he is not next to you. Not that It disappoints you, but that would've been nice. We was so warm... Where is he now? Maybe you can try and   
 **== > Be Sollux**  
You can't be Sollux because it's 4:13 in the morning and he's asleep! Oh well. You tried. Soooo.... what to do now? Maybe just.... exist on pesterchum? But your already doing that. Maybe, be someone else a little more interesting? Nope everyone is asleep. Maybe you should fall asleep too. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.   
 **== > Let it be morning**  
Yes, it's morning. You've never though being in a hospital could be so boring, especially when you can't move that much. Times like these you wish you were in school. Wait... what are you saying? Who wants to be in  _school_? Maybe your already going insane...? Naaaaaah. Why don't we pester Sollux?   
== > Pester Chum  
 **chumHandle [cH] began pestering twinArmageddons [tA] at 9:24 am**  
ch: Sollux  
ch: Hey  
ch: Dude  
ch: Sollux  
ch: Sol  
ch: tA  
tA: diid you forget iim iin 2chool?  
cH: Nope. :T  
tA: well ii need to pay attentiion iin cla22 or el2e iim goiing two faiil   
tA: whiich ii never have  
cH: What a badass! So badass he can't even skip a little class to talk to his friend in the hospital. So badass. I too like to live life dangerously. #Badass  
tA: fiine  
tA: you're a bad iinfluence on me  
tA: iif ii keep goiing liike thiis the thug liife iis goiing two choose me  
cH: And we can't have that.   
tA: no  
tA: 2o you ju2t wanted two talk about 2hiit wiith me?  
cH: Yeah basically.   
cH: Did you have anything in mind?  
tA: no  
tA: ye2  
tA: are you free 2aturday?  
cH: Hmmm... Let me check my calendar. No sorry I have a date with food.   
tA: no 2arca2m wa2 nece22ary  
cH: Why do you ask though?  
tA: iim comiing over  
tA: wiith 2omethiing 2peciial   
cH: okay...?  
tA: bye  
 **twinArmageddons [tA] ceased pestering chumHandle [cH] at 10:00 am**


	32. Regret For Burritos

You curl up a little in your hospital bed, despite the momentary pain that radiates through your body. You can't wait for him to get here! What kind of special is it? Will he give you something? Who knew? You don't! God you are just so excited. You think your barf out that burrito you regret eating cause your probably gonna get gas and then he's gonna laugh and your gonna be embarrassed and then you'll hid and hell leave and then you'll die the end. When did you become so nervous? Suddenly you don't want him to come over. And then there's a knock on the door. Time sure does fly when your PANICKING OVER NOTHING. "Come in..." you say. You get in your best 'act natural' pose, which is more like 'paint me like one of your French girls.' He walks in and behind him he has OH MY FUCK YOUR BABY! Has a week passed already? He hands you your laptop and says, "Your dad told me to thend you thith. You hug that laptop like its a million dollars. Then you pull Sollux in for a group hug. Then delicately place the laptop next to you and continue hugging him. At this moment, is when all your feelings unravel for this geek. This bee loving coder geek. This geek that you have fallen face first for. And then he's letting go, and it seems too soon. "What are we gonna do now?" You ask. He says, "I don't know, wanna make a game?" "A...game? Like a computer game? how would we even start? I'm not as good as you when it comes to these things." "It'th ok. I'll do the coding and thtuff, and you give the ideas!" "I don't know..." It sounded awesome, and you knew you wanted to make it already, but you wanted to see if Sollux could 'convince' you. "Come on! It'll be fun! And it won't take long! It won't be hard either! And it'll give uth a chanthe to do thingth together while we're away!" He sounds like a kindergartener wanting apple juice. Or Dave. Either way. You act like you were just sold right now. "Hmmmmmmmm Sure. Where do we start?" "Well I thhould go get my laptop ath well tho we can thtart working on it. And while I'm gone, you thhould thtart brainthtorming." "Sounds good." You reply. And then he is running out the door. This is gonna be a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short but I delivered


	33. One Step Forward; Three Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, this escalated really fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •I'm going to skip ahead to when 'you' are able to go to school. I know that's a lot to skip, but it would've been just Sollux busting every once in a while.  
> •You guys were making the game in the last chapter, so it should be almost done around this one.  
> •This is the first day you go to school, so yeah, chapter!

**Your POV**

You were packing your things and getting ready for school. Your parents had missed you and were relived that you get to go to school so you wouldn't, well, FAIL. You had already gotten dressed and eaten breakfast, all you need to do is round up the kids and go to school. You go upstairs and yell for them. "Saaammy... Jooosh..." They come fumbling down the stairs, bleary eyes but ready for school nonetheless. The image can't help but put a smile on your face. You lead the two into the car and make sure Samantha has on her seat belt. Then you get into the drivers seat and drive to school. Once you drop them off at their respective schools and are closing in on your school, you feel nervous for no reason. 'Nothing will happen, Nothing at all...' You get out of your car and wearily make your way to the entrance. As you enter, you notice that the hallways aren't as full as they should be, it being almost time for class and all. I you walk further you know something is wrong and you stop mid- step as you see that the hallways are barren, not one solemn face in sight. You make a sharp U-turn and walk back quickly towards the door. That walk turns into a jog and soon a run as you near the door. You breaths sigh of relief as you reach a stop in front of the door and grasp the cold metal handles, pulling them towards yo- "Oh  _shit_ ," you say aloud. The doors won't open. You give a hard yank at the handles again only to find that the door won't budge. 'No no no no no this can't be happening,' you think as you keep yanking, hearing footsteps in the distance. You know there is no hope for you, so you don't dare turn around. You pull frantically, as if it would make a remote difference. But it does, the door opens. You practically fall through the doors, but catch your balance and scramble to your car. You hastily turn on the engine but it won't turn on. "Shiiiiiiiiit!" You yell loudly as you bang the steering wheel and try again. You start sobbing, there is no escape now. You look out the window to see someone with a hockey mask on. You just frown and sob more as he opens the door with ease because you didn't lock it. Then he grabs you by the hair and drops you to the ground, you curl unto fetal position and cry, there is nothing you can do now, you could never put run them. You hear laughter of various people in the background as the man says, "I love it when they don't put up a fight." You hear zippers undoing and your eyes widen, "No!" You yell and struggle against him grasping at your clothes, "I didn't want to do this but..."  
He places a white cloth over your face and you breath in the chemicals, and you drop limply to the ground with the sounds of rustling belt buckles.   
The next thing your aware of is cold. You open your eyes and see you are siting in your car. 'What a horrible dream,' you think. You check the time. School is over. Ok...? You shift in your seat and there is a sharp pain in your lower back. "Ow," you mutter under your breath. You turn on the car and go get the kids to go home; you feel really exhausted. When you get the kids you try to speak but your throat feels like it's been freshly skinned; maybe you slept with your mouth open...? You just smile at them through the rear-view mirror. After you smile, you notice that there are bruises around your neck. Strange, did you fall while you slept? When you step out of the car, you feel a pricing pain... down there. 'Maybe my period is coming early,' you ponder. Once your inside you race to your bathroom and remove your clothes; a relaxing bath sounds wonderful. As you remove each article, you discover more and more bruises and... bite marks? There are hand shaped bruises on your hips as well. Then it all comes back. That wasn't a dream. You fall to the ground and stay there in shock. This can't be happening. Your eyes water as you agonize, sobbing loudly at your recent realization. You climb reluctantly into the tub and proceed to wash off the blood and other bodily fluids you're drenched in, all while crying. You get out and dress your self. You walk downstairs and towards your dads bathroom as you locate a razor and press it to your wrist. As your about to cut, you question yourself. 'What  _are_  you doing? Why would you do this after that battle you fought against the same thing so long ago?' And then you drop it and collapse. You bawl your eyes out as you question why you're even alive. 


	34. Not So Much Sulking

The question still remains in your head. Why are you alive? All that has ever happened to you are hardships. But what about your new family that's nice? Or Sollux? That cute nerd that you like, how he tries to be cool and sometimes you believe him, and other times he's a big dork. Why didn't he come to school yesterday anyway? Should you tell him what happened?

**chumHandle [cH] Began pestering twinArmageddons [tA] at 9:04 AM**

cH: Hey Sollux! Why weren't you at school yesterday?   
tA: ii wa2 doiing 2ome thiing2  
cH: Can you elaborate?  
tA: no  
tA: are you feeliing better?  
cH: You could say that.  
tA: what2 wrong  
cH: Nothing.  
tA: iif you 2ay nothiing agaiin  
tA: ii am goiing two preform 2ome 2ort of acrobatiic fuckiing 2omer2ault off the deep end and get a call from the pre2iident or 2ome 2hiit.  
cH: Wow, how poetic.   
tA: ii know, ii am the mo2t talented.  
cH: Yeah definitely, and I'm Oprah.  
tA: 2crew you  
tA: thii2 2hiit2 more real than Kraft mayo  
cH: Haha ok.   
tA: what happened at 2chool today  
cH: Why?  
tA: ju2t a2kiing  
cH: I didn't go  
tA: why not  
cH: I was feeling sore  
tA: ii dont thiink ii can beliieve you  
cH: Well it's true!  
tA: fiine ok  
tA: can ii come over today?  
cH: Yes  
tA: iit2 a date  
tA: waiit no  
tA: that2 not what ii meant  
tA: 2hiit 2orry

**twinArmageddons [tA] ceased pestering chumHandle [cH] at 9:23 AM**

cH: Wait Sollux!   
cH: *sigh*

**chumHandle [cA] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [tA] at 9:24 AM**


	35. Finish The Game?

As you pace your room restlessly, you wonder, 'Did he really mean that?' Part of you says, 'Nah, it was just a typo.' And you believe that. But the other part of you wants to belive that he really meant that but he didn't want you to find out. That he really did like you. You didn't belive it so much though. What if he did? What if he wanted it to be a date? What if it  _was_  a date? With so many questions, all you know is he is coming over and soon. Should you confess? Maybe you should save that though for later, when the time comes. Yes, that sounds reasonable. You prepare yourself by sitting on your bed, waiting. You've already decided that your outfit is decent, so you're letting your mind wander. It feels nice to think to yourself and be at pea-- "(f/n)!!!! I'm here!" "No shit!" you yell at the lisping nerd at your door. Your parents were out and the kids were at a friends house, no need to tell him that though. You go downstairs and open the door, only to see his face in a smug smirk with his laptop in his hands. "Thup?" "Oh shut up and just get in." you wank him inside and he almost falls face first. You shut the door and go upstairs to your room with Sollux already following you. "So why'd why wanna come over?" "Tho we could finithh the game?" "Yeah sure, I have nothing better to do."

**== > Fast Forward To A Little Later**

"Oh my gosh making gämes is so hard!"

"Well what did you exthpect it to be? Think of thomething and BAM! It's there!?" His hand gestures make it all the more better.  

"No, but it didn't think it would be so time consuming!"

"You arent even doing anything!"

"And?"

" _And_  I'm doing all the hard work!"

"Maybe we should just save and do some more another time?" You suggest.

" _Fine_." He says as he shuts his laptop.

"What thhould we do now?"

"Actually, I need to tell you something."  

"What ith it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatdya think? Should she confess or nah?


	36. Inevitable Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be warned  
> triggers may include:  
> mentions of DAT RAPE  
> feels  
> feels  
> feels  
> cries  
> and   
> feels

You shift nervously, should you tell him what happened? It's for the best but, how would you say it? Maybe like, 'Hey Sollux um yeah I got raped.' How else would you say it?   
"Hey, (f/n), are you ok? You theem to being having an internal dithcuthhion or thome thorts."   
"Uh.... No Sollux. I'm not ok (I promise). Something... Something happened yesterday, that's really horrible. Sollux, I-I got raped."  
You start tearing up and nervously look up at his face. It's just pure shock. He looks... remotely sad? But his mouth is agape and his eyes are wide. "You... got... Raped!?" His face is now in complete rage. "Who did thith to you?!"  
"I... don't know." He just turns sad again. He grabs you and pulls you into his arms. He's so warm. "I'm tho thorry for not being there yethterday. I'm thorry, I'm thorry..." You feel wet on your shoulder where his head is and realize that he's crying. He's still saying he's sorry, but it's muffled by your shoulders and his tears. And now you're both crying uncontrollably and clutching to each other for dear life. It feels so nice to finally be clutched in his arms, even though this was the cause. It feels good to get that off of your chest, having someone to tell. He then speaks up. "... I'm thorry for not being there for you... I'm not going to let that happen to you again. It'th ok. Everything will be ok." It sounds like he's reassuring himself more than you, but you can't deny that you needed this, and he probably needed it too. A little while later, the tears are all dry, but neither of you can find a reason to let go. "Thith wath a horrible date." "It wasn't, I really needed to get that off of my chest." "If you don't mind," he hesitates a little and look at you in the eyes. "Can you tell me exthactly what happened?" So you tell him everything while holding him right again. He fars seems set, probably thinking. "Do you, maybe want to purthue thith cathe in court?" You think a while and say, "Yes."


	37. ==> Pester Pyrope

**== >You are now Sollux**  
So she wants to take this to court? Well then, there's only one person that can help you with all this legal bs. And that is TZ. You tell (f/n) that you'll start tomorrow, but you message Terezi today anyway.  
twinArmageddons [tA] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [gC] at 7:32 pm  
tA: TZ  
tA: hey ii need your help  
gC: WH4T DO YOU W4NT SOLLUX?  
tA: my friiend ii2 lookiing two make a ca2e agaiin2t 2omeone. ii knew you could help.  
gC: WH1CH FR13ND 1S 1T?  
gC: 1 B3T 1T'S TH4T (F/N) G1RL.  
gC:1T 1S, 1SN'T 1T?  
gC: H3 H3 H3 >:]  
tA: okay ye2 iit ii2 her, but 2he does need help  
gC: 1 KNOW  
gC: SO WH4T K1ND OF C4S3 1S 1T?  
tA: rape  
gC: OH  
gC: OK  
gC: W3 SHOULD G3T ST4RT3D TOMORROW TH3N.  
gC: SHOULD 1 T3LL MY MOM?  
tA: 2he'll bee the lawyer riight?  
gC: Y34H  
gC: 1'M TO YOUNG TO PROS3CUT3 Y3T. >:[  
gC: BUT SOON.  
tA: ok TZ thank2  
gC: NO PROBL3M >:]  
twinArmageddons [tA] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [gC] at 8:01 pm  
Now that you have that sorted out, you think it calls for sleep.


	38. Side Story: Christmas Special

What could you possibly get Sollux?  
He had alot of things, probably more than you have. You knew what he liked, but not in that sense. Why was gift getting so difficult? You face palm while you sit on you bed. Maybe you can subtly ask him....? Yeah, that sounds good. It's also good that's he's online.  
 **\--** chumHandle [cH] began pestering  
twinArmageddons [tA] at 10:34 am--  
cH: Hey Sol.  
tA: 2up  
cH: What did you ask your parent for Christmas?  
God that's was as subtle as a brick.  
tA: a new laptop and a paiir of headphone2. They're only gettiing me the laptop.  
cH: Wow.  
tA: yeah  
tA: what are you gettiing?  
cH: Well I wanted a shirt if my zodiac sign, but they don't know where to get that stuff, so I think I'm getting money? Maybe they'll give me other things idk  
tA: wow  
tA: our chrii2tma2' are goiing two be 2ucky  
cH: Meh  
cH: It could be worst.  
tA: how  
cH: We could get socks  
tA: you've got a poiint  
cH: Anyway I gotta go so....  
cH: Bye!  
 **\-- chumHandle [cH] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [tA] at 10:52 am--**  
you guess you'll get him those headphones he won't be receiving from his parents. That was easy, but did he suspect it? And better yet, do you have  
The Money? Time to ask your parents!  
 **~Time skip~**  
So yeah.... You got The Money! Time to go! You sees up and get in that car so you can go to the mall. You guess he'll be using them for gaming, so you'll get him the good shit. Now to: Game Stop.  
You speed walk to Game Stop and enter. You walk up to the guy at the desk and say, "I need help."  
"Are you going to buy a Christmas gift for you boyfriend?"  
This causes your face to go red. "He is not my boyfriend! Just a good friend."  
He makes a face as if he didn't believe you and says, "Do you know what he wants?" "Well, he wanted some headphones, I'm guessing that are awesome for PC gaming or what ever."  
He leads you to this area and points to a pair. "These are the best ones we've got." You don't eve care about the price. "I'll take 'em."  
Mission complete!  
Next Stop: Wal-Mart to get wrapping paper and shit.  
You walk into Wal-Mart and rush into the gift card isle and stuff. You find Kanaya there. "Uh hey Kanaya!" Hse turns around and says with a smile. "Oh Hello (f/n). What brings you here?" I'm looking for some wrapping paper for Sollux's gift." "You got Sollux a gift? That's nice of you. Do you need advice on which one he would enjoy most?" "Yeah." She leads you fatter into the isle as points one out. It's red and blue with bees on it. "I think he would love this one." You get that shit. Anything Kanaya says is good, goes. Now to look For a cute bow-thing to put on it. You soon enough find a puffy tinsel thingy that's gold, close enough to yellow. Oh yes. Now all you need to do is pay and leave!  
Mission complete!  
Last Stop: Home!  
You get home as soon as possible (Not without saying thank you and bye to Kanaya of course) and get to your room. You change clothes and begin expertly wrapping that box. Once you done, you ask yourself, how will he get this? Well shit. You may be acquainted with some who can.  
 **\-- chumHandle [cH] began pestering apocalypseArsen [aA] at 3:41 pm--**  
cH: Hi?  
aA: hell0  
aA: d0 y0u need s0mething?  
cH: actually yeah, I do. I have a gift for Sollux and I need to deliver it. I don't know where he lives as I don't want him to know I got him something until tomorrow when he's supposed to open it.  
aA: I see  
aA: perhaps I can c0me 0ver to y0ur h0use and retrieve the gift?  
cH: Yes please!  
aA: 0kay then, y0ur address please?   
cH: it's ____________________  
aA: I'll be there s00n.   
**\-- apocalypseArsen [aA] ceased pestering chumHandle [cH] at at 3:57 pm--**  
Well that's that. Lets go down stairs and wait. Aradia shows up surprisingly fast. You hand her the box and say "Thank you so much!" She says it's no problem and leaves. She says she'll leave it when Sollux isn't at the house and give it to his parents. So you just sit around and watch tv till you fall asleep.  
 **~Christmas Morning~**  
You wake up in your bed, even though you're pretty sure you passed out in the couch. And then you realize... it's Christmas! You run noisily downstairs, not even caring what time it is. There are a few gifts and yeah you go back upstairs and wake your brother, sister and parents. They all sleepily go downstairs and you tear through the wrapping if your presents. You got clothing, some money, an iTunes gift card, and some well earned jewelry. And ten you notice a box that was wrapped differently, you open it to find a black shirt with you zodiac symbol. There's a note that's says  
"Merry Chrii2tma2  
-From 2ollux."  
OMG. You put that shit on and it's just your size. You would hug him if he was right there. You run to your room and go on pesterchum.  
 **\-- twinArmageddons [tA] began pestering chumHandle [cH] at 5:42 am--**  
tA: you diidnt  
tA: just wow   
cH: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!  
tA: ii could 2ay the 2ame for you.   
tA: merry chrii2tma2  
cH: You too.   
tA: I have to go now but thank2 agaiin. Tho2e were the exact one2 ii wanted.   
cH: No prob :)  
 **\-- chumHandle [cH] ceased pestering  
twinArmageddons [tA] at 5:55 am--**


	39. Note: Sorry guys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, sorry in advance!

Hello Readers! It has been approximately three years since I've last posted! Surely, It would have discouraged most. Anyway, I made this fanfiction when I was 12, so don't blame me if it's utter horseshit. This fic itself has caused amass amount of embarrassment and regret. I'm sorry for delivering this story. I had actually finished it on Wattpad, but I deleted it after, and then, I completely abandoned my account. The only reason I'm here today is to give a final farewell. I will not be finishing this version, Instead, I will move on to other endeavors, and hopefully make something I will actually like and remember in the future. I'm posting this update, and leaving the fic up incase anyone wants to see teen edge at it's finest. Either way, this is the last update on this fic. Farewell.


End file.
